


What Happens In Vegas

by KazOfScotland



Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Friends Holiday, Gen, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Modern AU, Pandemic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: A drunken night in Vegas. A hangover. A discovery.Neville and Hermione are about to learn why you should never get too drunk in Las Vegas when they let off some stream after working at St Mungo's for the duration of the pandemic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Series: Hermione’s Haven Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111397
Kudos: 4





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Hermione Haven's Bingo square B5 - Accidental Marriage

Las Vegas. It had seemed the perfect idea. Visit Las Vegas, have some fun, forget about the fact that there was a goddamn pandemic plaguing the world. They may be part of the Wizarding world, but they were losing people as well. 

Hermione, she was a healer and had never seen a muggle illness plague the Wizarding world so much. And Neville, well he was a Herbology star and did everything that he could to ensure that they had enough of the plants needed to bring some relief to the patients. Both she and Neville had been stuck in St Mungo’s with no little to no breaks. It had been hell for them. And by Merlin, they had not had a chance to stop and breathe at all. 

So when they finally had a chance to stop, a chance to rest, they decided that the best bet was to escape from it all. They were best friends now, sure Harry and Ron would forever be her best friends, but Neville, he was special and held a special place in her heart as well. So Las Vegas it was. They registered in a Wizarding hotel, and the day that they finished their shift at St Mungo’s before they had their two weeks of respite, they floo’d to the hotel. 

But they didn’t expect their break to end up here. 

Their first night and they made the decision to go out and paint the town red. The alcohol had flowed whilst they just let go and enjoyed themselves. But it didn’t really explain how they ended up in this exact position, this exact unexplainable position. 

Now when they left England they had expected that they would wake up, with a horrendous headache, on the floor of their hotel room. In fact, that had been their plan. They wanted to get blackout drunk, they wanted to drown out the horrors of the current world situation with alcohol because it wasn’t something that either of them really wanted to think about whilst they were away. It was clear to them both that even in America the pandemic was rife, it was calmer and easier to pretend that it was all going to be in England. 

But waking up like this was not in the plan. No, the plan had been very different from what had happened. Waking up with a wedding ring was never what either of them had planned. It wasn’t that they didn’t care for each other, because they did, but they cared for each other like siblings, not like lovers. However alcohol can do funny things to you. 

It was Hermione who had noticed it first. She was the first to rise from where she had collapsed on one of the two twin beds when they had stumbled into the hotel room in the early hours of the morning. She had just caught a glimpse of the glinting sunlight that was catching the wedding band on her finger. 

She could feel her heart stop briefly in her panic to try and figure out who it was that she had linked her life to. She had no desire for it to be a stranger, but she dreaded the idea of it being anyone she knew. Especially, if it was someone that she knew, because that wouldn’t be something that she could easily undo. 

And then she realised her worst nightmare had come true when she heard a groan coming from next to her. She hadn’t yet looked at who it was beside her. 

“Neville?” She exclaimed as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked at the man next to her. She knew that the last drinks the previous night had been a bad idea when she had taken them, but as she looked between the ring on her finger and Neville. The pounding in her head did not help her think through the situation in a way that would resolve it. 

“Too loud, Hermione,” her fellow Gryffindor groaned as he held his head in his hands. It was clear that they had both had a long night of drinking and partying. Despite the pain stabbing through her head and into her eyes, she took a moment to study Neville. And she could only imagine how rough she must look as she looked when she registered how rough he looked. 

“Neville… What do you remember of last night?” She asked as she turned around to grab the bottle of water she knew would be on the bedside table. She hadn’t figured out how it had happened so she was hoping that Neville could explain it. Because the last thing she could remember was them toasting to freedom from the pandemic and then taking a selfie together. 

“Nothing after that photograph that we took last night. Why?” Neville asked, his voice was still muffled from where he was buried face first in the duvet. She couldn’t blame him for not sitting up. The room still spun whenever she tried to move too much and her head felt as though there was an entire drum ensemble playing a solo. 

“We got married…” 

  
  



End file.
